Ankle foot orthosis are commonly used as foot, ankle, and leg braces for improving movement. Years ago a leg brace would consist of two metal bars and a stirrup attached to the sole of the shoe. A horizontally positioned padded, metal band, contoured to the back of the leg calf, would connect the two metal bars. A broad strap across the anterior section of the calf would hold the brace in place. This type of brace has limited use today but is not considered to be state of the art orthotic management. This type of device lacks biomechanical control of the foot and ankle and is also cumbersome and heavy.
The ankle foot orthosis, being a device that applies biomechanical forces to a body segment, is usually fabricated from thermoplastics. The thermoplastic is heat molded over a positive mold similar in shape to the patient""s limb, then cooled, trimmed and often creates rigid or semirigid laminates. Ankle joint motion in the orthotic device is often provided by a mechanical hinge type joint at the ankle joint location.
There are some existing fundamental problems of orthotic management. A rigid orthosis, which does not allow plantarflexion of the ankle, will also prevent extension of the hip and knee and causes instability in the hip and knee. Balance at the foot-ankle complex cannot develop because activity and sensation of movement is limited with resultant muscle wasting.
Current orthotic technology does not allow for the triplanar activity of the foot and ankle in stance phase found in normal gait. The use of very thin or more flexible plastics has been used to allow more motion in the foot and ankle. However, much of the benefit of wearing an orthosis is lost, when significant control is needed for spastic muscle activity or pathomechanical deformities. Then stability is reduced to allow mobility. Allowing motion is not the same as promoting and controlling more normal motion. The enclosed disclosure promotes and controls more normal motion.
For many patients who require the use of an ankle-foot orthosis, current orthotic technology does not adequately address the dynamic changes that occur in the foot and ankle complex during the gait cycle. Triplanar motion of the foot and ankle requires a dynamic response. Current technology positions the segments of the foot in a static position or allows motions to occur by reducing the corrective forces. While the use of a mechanical ankle joint may provide motion of the talocrural joint in the sagittal plane, complex motions, required within the foot, are restricted from a normal biomechanical response because of the static forces applied by the brace. Optimal orthotic management should control abnormal motion by restricting specific motion during specific events of the gait cycle. This cannot be achieved by holding the segments of the foot in an uniformed position throughout the gait cycle. The foot must remain a mobile entity that engages in the normal activity of gait, but is prevented from abnormal motion. Because the needs of the corrective forces of the foot and ankle complex differ within different events of the gait cycle, the ankle-foot orthosis should be dynamic in its application of corrective forces.
In this way a more normal gait pattern can be obtained with less compensatory activity required by proximal segments of the body. This invention, with its pliable dynamically responding ankle-foot orthosis, provides predetermined corrective forces on the foot and ankle complex during different events of the gait cycle.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an improved method of controlling the movement of a patient""s defective lower limb. The method provides, with its strategically placed strips, an improved system of constructing a customized ankle-foot orthosis, based on the combination of the physical therapy assessment and the orthotic evaluation in determining designed characteristics needed for controlling the defective lower limb movement.
Various other features of the method of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.